Talk:Brave
''Newt'' would be better I would of liked Newt a lot more. -- Religious Hero 2:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, I think Brave will be interesting, as all Pixar films are. The bit when they said Princess Merida is expected to join the Disney Princess line made me very annoyed. Pixar shouldn't have any relation to the Disney Princess line at all. I hope she doesn't join. Although I agree with you in some aspects, Religious Hero, Newt could have been better, although we have to wait and see. -- Pixarfandom 12:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) But Newt is cancelled, isn't it? -- TheSitcomLover 12:46pm, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is cancelled. --Pixarfandom 7:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) But why? -- TheSitcomLover 4:13pm, June 9,2011 (UTC) I heard somewhere that it had to do with its similarity to Alpha and Omega- but that's jsut a rumor. -ShrimpPin 14:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Computer-animated or a cartoon? Is the film a cartoon, or is it computer-animated? -- -- TheSitcomLover 8:05pm, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Definitely, positively computer-animated! I'd absolutley hate it if it were cartoon (which of course it won't be; Pixar would never do a cartoon). -- Pixarfandom 12:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) So Pixar would never do a cartoon? How do you know? -- TheSitcomLover 12:33pm, May 18, 2011 (UTC) You just know, SitcomLover. You just know. -- Pixarfandom 7:07, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No I don't. -- TheSitcomLover 4:15pm, June 9, 2011 (UTC) LEGO Brave Hey guys, what's up? Come support my new project on LEGO CUUSOO so it can become an official LEGO product! http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/6630 LEGO® CUUSOO is a site where you can share LEGO® set concepts you'd like the whole world to enjoy and aim for their eventual release as real products. Thank you, so how's it going? Brave, previously titled The Bear and the Bow, is an upcoming film that will be Pixar Animation Studios' thirteenth animated feature film. The film will be written by Brenda Chapman and directed by both Chapman and Mark Andrews. It will be produced by Katherine Sarafian. The score will be composed by Patrick Doyle. The film was originally scheduled to be released on June 15, 2012, but Pixar moved it back one week to June 22, 2012. The movie is currently in production. I think it is a good idea, and you should create some models so we can see what they would be like. However, I don't think you should be advertising this on this page. You should create a blog if you want to publisize. Crazyhead88 22:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well I guess I could try . . . but probably like Cars and Toy Story, or Kingdoms with more fantasy elements? Is this racist? I saw the trailer for this on YouTube and the top comment was "That's one scary ginger..." I agree with that person. Was that a racist YouTube comment? Fluffydragonpuppy 14:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Jane and the Dragon? If any of you have seen the children's show, Jane and the Dragon, you might have realized the similarities between these two. Anyone? -ShrimpPin I've seen Jane and the Dragon. I hadn't thought of that, but you're right. Merida's hair is infinitely better, though. Digipup 16:03, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Digipup Sequel? Is this true or just a rumor or something?--Fred (talk) 22:26, July 5, 2012 (UTC) : Interesting... I looked at all three websites. So essentially, this comes from statements by Kevin McKidd ? Well, assuming the websites aren't making up, it feels to me that he was just saying that out of the blue, to express how he really wished (and still wishes ?) to see his character (Young MacGuffin) marry Merida. (sidenote: from what the movie suggested, he indeed has good chances of being the one...) But anyway, I think this really isn't sufficient evidence to say there are plans for a sequel. Gray Catbird 23:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yes, Gray Catbird, I have looked at some websites mentioning about this. Yeah, I think I agree with you that this isn't sufficient evidence for if there was plans for a sequel, especially that this was mentioned by Kevin McKidd, but I think Pixar would have to give an official confirmation, like that Tom Hanks mentioned that he thinks Pixar is developing Toy Story 4, but later, John Lasseter said that they haven't announced anything about Toy Story 4 so he can't really talk about it. So Pixar would need to officially confirm a Toy Story 4, if they decide to make it and have a great story. I think it would be the same for a sequel to Brave. But by now, I don't mind if so far, there isn't plans for a sequel to any of these films and most of the other films like The Incredibles. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 12:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I saw on the [http://www.scotsman.com/the-scotsman/scotland/sequel-to-disney-pixar-s-brave-on-the-cards-1-2885742 Scotsman website] that Scottish publication Scotsman asked director Mark Andrews on the notion of a sequel. Andrews said, "I don’t know if there will be another one. We never make a film at Pixar to have a sequel. It is always nice when you do and we kind of have a philosophy that if we find the right story then we will. Surely the marketing and success of Brave says that you can have one and they will come." Is it okay if I put this on the article? (Don't know about these other websites mentioning Kevin McKidd.) --Lightening McQueen (talk) 15:04, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I would be fine with you adding a section called "potential sequel" or something similar, that includes the quote above. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 02:53, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ... Young MacGuffin x Merida? Well, I suppose that's the best pairing out of the three suitors. Young Macintosh was a medieval-time playboy, and Wee Dingwall was- ... well. I don't think that needs explaining. Digipup 16:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Digipup Trivia Both Robbie Coltrane and Julie Walters appeared in the "Harry Potter" film series as Hagrid and Mrs. Weasley, respectively. Interstate2011 (talk) 23:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : Kelly Macdonald and Emma Thompson also appear in some of the Harry Potter films. Macdonald is the Grey Lady, and Thompson is Professor Sybill Trelawney. Lightening McQueen (talk) 12:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC)